Aula de castigo
by Dame Mond
Summary: Lo peor que puede pasar un viernes después de clase es tener que cumplir una hora de castigo por culpa de cierta rubia, y a Donella no le queda otro remedio que aguantar y cumplir. ¿Lo bueno? Es Nathaniel quien hace guardia. Quizás esto no acabe mal después de todo.


**N/A:** Aquí viene un one-shot que hice porque tenía ganas de un poco de Sucrette/CandyxNath, y de escribir algo en español. Dedicado a una amiga mía que adora a nuestro querido delegado rubio~

¡Espero que os guste!

-_Mond_

**Disc:** Corazón de Melón no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca. Dios nos libre.

* * *

**-Aula de Castigo-**

Donella Lowell quería matar a alguien.

En concreto a cierta chica conocida como Ámber.

Sólo ella podría haberla acusado de ser la lanzadora de la bola de papel que le había dado al Sr. Farrés en toda la cabeza durante la última hora de biología del viernes. A pesar de la gente que salió en su defensa, la directora le acabó imponiendo un castigo de una hora tras acabar las clases. "Una hora no es nada", se dijo a sí misma para calmar el instinto asesino que empezaba a correr por las venas.

Y así se había encontrado en el aula de castigo general, como única ocupante, un viernes tarde.

-Buf… -resopló la rubia, descansando su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. No llevaba ni diez minutos en el aula y ya quería salir corriendo. Su móvil se había quedado sin batería, así que hablarle a alguien para matar el aburrimiento no era una opción. Se pasó una mano por su pelo largo, resoplando.

Donella cambió de pose bruscamente, echándose hacia atrás y estiró los brazos. El aula estaba vacía, permitiéndole "vaguear" y estirarse a gusto. Al menos era algo.

-Educación ante todo, ¿eh? –Donella casi se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa. Sus ojos, de un gris oscuro, se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz; esa voz amable que la había encandilado desde el primer día.

-¡Nathaniel!

El delegado entró en el aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando un puñado de libros. Los dejó caer sobre la mesa del profesor y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal llevas la hora de castigo?

-Como el culo –resopló Donella. Sinceridad ante todo. A Nathaniel se le escapó una carcajada.

-No será tan malo, ya verás.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que está sentado aquí por culpa de Ámber.

Nathaniel se mordió el labio inferior ante la mención de su hermana, visiblemente preocupado. –Sí, respecto a eso… lo siento, tendré una charla con ella en cuanto pueda.

_¿Cuántas van ya?, _pensó Donella amargamente. No importaba cuántas charlas hubiera tenido Nathaniel con su hermana, no parecían tener ningún efecto. Más bien lo contrario, Ámber parecía odiarla más cada vez que su hermano le echaba un sermón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía? –le preguntó ella, burlona.

Nathaniel no pilló la broma, como siempre. Era malísimo cogiendo indirectas, y Donella lo sabía. Aun así se las lanzaba de vez en cuando. Por intentar, que no quede.

–No, me toca hacer guardia esta semana, y el Sr. Farrés me pidió que me hiciera cargo del aula de castigo.

_Gracias, Farrés. En tu próximo examen voy a sacar un diez._

-¿No te aburrirás?

-¿Contigo? Imposible.

Nathaniel tardó un segundo en comprender lo que se le había escapado y se apresuró a tratar de inventarse una excusa: -Er, quiero decir, vamos que… no me aburro contigo, ni mucho menos.

_Si es que soy tonto, _pensó Nathaniel para sus adentros mientras la rubia lo miraba, divertida. Cada vez que se ponía nervioso le costaba explicarse y se volvía un manojo de nervios, lo cual era adorable en el punto de vista de Donella.

Justo cuando el silencio se hizo notar entre los dos, la puerta se abrió, y dos personas entraron dentro: un joven de pelo pelirrojo por los hombros seguido de una chica de pelo cobrizo. Donella abrió los ojos como platos ante la visita mientras que Nathaniel frunció el ceño. Ver a Castiel no le hacía mucha gracia. Nunca.

-No deberíais estar aquí –les espetó, aunque fue como hablarle a una pared: ni caso. Donella se dejó abrazar por la chica, quien casi saltó sobre el pupitre para abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Donnie! –gimoteó la recién llegada-. No me lo creía cuando me lo dijeron. ¿Te han castigado? ¿A ti?

Donella asintió, abrazando a su amiga de vuelta.

-Las gracias se las puedes dar a Ámber –dijo Donella de mala gana, recordando la sonrisa de suficiencia de la rubia cuando la directora le impuso el castigo.

-Aysel, si hubieras estado en clase habrías visto lo que pasó –dijo Nathaniel, mirando a la pareja de pelirrojos con desaprobación-. No deberíais faltar tanto.

-Estuvo ocupada –saltó Castiel con una media sonrisa que se borró en cuanto Aysel le dio un codazo-. ¡Au! ¡¿A qué vino eso?!

-Por bocazas.

Castiel se frotó las costillas, donde había recibido el codazo, y se plantó en la puerta para hacer guardia tras farfullar algo. Nathaniel lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Donella alzó una ceja, divertida ante el espectáculo. Se giró hacia su amiga, quien se había sentado sobre su pupitre.

-Prefiero no saber con qué estabas tan ocupada.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma pícara.

-Haces bien. Aunque no evitarás que te bombardee a mensajes en cuanto pueda.

Nathaniel la cortó, nada contento con la situación.

-¿Podríais cambiar de tema? ¿O marcharos los dos?

Castiel chasqueó la lengua, girándose para mirar de forma burlona a Nathaniel, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia por segundos. Castiel se cruzó de brazos y le mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

-Relájate, delegadito. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Nathaniel palideció, con su mirada fija en algún punto detrás de Castiel. Donella enseguida se dio cuenta e hizo lo imposible para aguantar echarse a reír. Aysel, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se puso blanca como la nieve.

La directora estaba detrás de Castiel, quien no parecía haberse enterado de nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Castiel alzó una ceja, molesto-. ¿Qué miráis todos?

Donella hizo un gesto a lo "date la vuelta". Confundido, Castiel miró a Nathaniel, luego a Aysel y entonces giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡JODER! –gritó al encontrarse de frente con la cara de pocos amigos de la directora. Al intentar apartarse, trastabilló hacia atrás y no se cayó de espaldas de milagro.

_Qué pena no tener una cámara, _se lamentó Donella para sus adentros. Nathaniel escondió la cara entre las manos, murmurando algo que sonó como: "no es más imbécil porque no entrena".

-Permítame que responda a su pregunta, señor Castiel –la directora se cruzó de brazos, fulminando a los presentes con la mirada desde detrás de sus gruesas gafas-. Lo peor que puede pasar por romper las normas, tanto por faltar a clase como por estar en el instituto fuera del horario lectivo, es pasarse dos horas en el aula de castigo. También va por usted, señorita Aysel.

La aludida tragó saliva.

-Eh, Aysel… -susurró Castiel-. Te echo una carrera hasta mi casa.

-Tú primero.

Y dicho y hecho, la pareja salió disparada del aula ante la atónita mirada del delegado y la directora. Donella, de nuevo, lamentó no tener una cámara a mano. Lo mejor de todo fue ver a la directora tardar tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y salir pitando tras ellos al grito de: "¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡ALTO HE DICHO!"

Coger a una pareja de jóvenes (que aún encima entrenaban) no era tarea fácil cuando se tenían más de cincuenta años y se llevaban tacones.

Una vez solos y en cuanto los gritos de la directora dejaron de oírse, Donella no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír. Nathaniel sacudió la cabeza, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-Increíble… -murmuró, aunque admitió para sus adentros que aquello había sido un espectáculo digno de ver-. En fin, Donella. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

La susodicha hizo un mohín. Nathaniel era todo trabajo, trabajo y trabajo, pero al menos podría estar con él. Sólo por eso, el castigo habría merecido la pena.

-¿Tienes problemas con alguna asignatura?

La pregunta cogió a Donella por sorpresa. La verdad era que no, pero quizás podría sacar provecho. Un poquito.

-La verdad es que hay alguna con la que me peleo, sí.

-¿Con cuál?

_Mierda._

-Pues… con literatura.

Si Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que había dicho una al azar, no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente sonrió, sacó su libro y se sentó al lado de Donella.

-Vamos a ver… Empecemos desde el principio del tema: recursos literarios.

Donella no estaba segura del todo, pero le parecía que Nathaniel se acercaba bastante cada vez que se inclinaba para señalarle alguna palabra del libro o una definición, o tal vez fuera demasiado consciente de la cercanía del chico. Fuera lo que fuese, a Donella le costaba concentrarse.

Aunque estaba segura que la respiración ligeramente agitada de Nathaniel no era su imaginación.

-Oye, Donnie. ¿Me escuchas? –Donella salió de su ensimismamiento, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-S-sí… perdona.

Nathaniel sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que no soy la mejor de las compañías en estos casos.

-¡No, no! Si es todo lo contrario, prefiero que seas tú a que sea otra persona.

… _Maldita la hora en la que abro la boca._

Nathaniel notó que toda la sangre le subía a la cara. Y a otros sitios, pero sobre todo a la cara.

-Oh, uh, em… bueno, si tengo que vigilar a alguien en las horas que me quedo… prefiero que seas tú, también.

Bueno, el mérito de intentarlo lo tenía.

Donella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no reírse. Nathaniel se dio cuenta y le entró el pánico. Lo último que quería era quedar en ridículo delante de ella, pero le daba la sensación de que lo hacía cada vez que abría la boca.

-¿Q-qué hice? ¿Dije algo mal?

Donella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió, sincera.

-Qué va, justo lo contrario.

Reinó el silencio. Nathaniel no sabía dónde meterse. Las manos le empezaban a sudar de lo nervioso que estaba, y la proximidad no ayudaba en absoluto.

Olía a vainilla.

Nathaniel respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Pensó en Castiel llevando un tutú, cualquier cosa valía para bajar la temperatura.

Donella, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Nathaniel rojo como un tomate. Ya lo había visto bastantes veces de esa forma, y su favorita era cuando le había pillado pidiéndole a Rosalya que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo, y ésta al ver a Donella se había reído y dijo algo como: "No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar a tu Nathaniel."

El susodicho se había puesto tan rojo como el pelo de Castiel y había salido como un tiro del pasillo ante la mirada atónita de Donella y las carcajadas de Rosalya.

Nathaniel la miró justo cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Los ojos gris oscuro de Donella bucearon en los ojos ámbar de Nathaniel.

Adiós bajada de temperatura.

Ambos saltaron de sus sillas casi al mismo tiempo.

-C-creo que ya pasó la hora. Debería irme…

Nathaniel se quedó quieto un instante, mirando al suelo mientras escuchaba a Donella recoger el resto de sus cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

-Donnie –la llamo.

La susodicha levantó la cabeza, con la mochila a medio cerrar.

-¿Hmm?

Y el coraje, tan pronto como vino, se fue.

-… Nada –murmuró Nathaniel.

Donella entornó los ojos, no del todo convencida. No parecía que Nathaniel no quisiera decir nada, pero el delegado se callaba muchas cosas.

La joven se echó la mochila sobre los hombros y se dispuso a salir cuando se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

_Quizás con esto…_

-Oye, Nath –lo llamó. Nathaniel se giró al instante para mirarla-. ¿Qué tal se te dan el alemán?

La pregunta lo cogió de sorpresa, aunque se quedó decepcionado. No se había esperado esa pregunta para nada. Tenía en mente otras cosas.

-Cuesta un poco, pero me las apaño –intentó sonreír-. ¿Por?

Donella se encogió de hombros, como haciendo ver que había sido una pregunta casual.

-Por nada. ¿Me acompañas a la salida?

De repente, Nathaniel se sintió mejor.

-Por supuesto.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y lo único que oyeron durante todo el camino fue a la directora poniendo verdes a los dos "esquivos alumnos" de antes. Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza mientras que Donella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La tensión que había crecido durante los minutos previos a que Donella saliera parecía haberse evaporado.

Énfasis en "parecía".

Cuando llegaron a la salida, a Nathaniel le pareció ver cómo Donella escribía algo en un trozo de papel, pero no preguntó nada al respecto. Fingió estar interesado en sus propios papeles, pero la verdad era que sentía curiosidad.

En un momento dado, y cogiéndolo por sorpresa, Donella lo abrazó. A Nathaniel se le cayeron los papeles del "susto", y se quedó dos segundos con los brazos en el aire sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al final, dejó que su cuerpo tomara el mando y la abrazó por los hombros. Llegó a pensar que el corazón le iba a explotar, y cuando Donella dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el abrazo, se quedó mirando al suelo, con temor a que Donella le viera la cara. Estaba seguro que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo hoy –la oyó decir antes de que saliera disparada calle abajo. No le había visto la cara él a ella tampoco, y por un segundo lo lamentó.

-Te veo el lunes… -murmuró una vez que la chica había desaparecido tras una esquina.

_¿Por qué puñetas soy tan lento?_

Suspirando, Nathaniel se inclinó para recoger los papeles que se le habían caído, y fue entonces cuando vio algo parecido a una punta blanca sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Confundido, metió la mano en el bolsillo, y notó el tacto del papel. ¿Una nota? La sacó y desdobló. Había algo escrito con una letra que le resultaba familiar, y enseguida la reconoció.

_Ich mag dich_

_-DL_

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y no se cayó al suelo de milagro. Se quedó mirando el papel fijamente durante un minuto entero, tratando de registrar lo que acababa de pasar.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se levantó cual resorte y sin preocuparse por los papeles, salió disparado hacia su casa.

En cuanto llegara, iba a coger el teléfono. Había una llamada que quería hacer, y algo que quería decir desde hacía ya bastante tiempo…

**-End-**

* * *

**N/A:** Ay que no doy, que Nathaniel es un amor, un SOL. Madre mía, es imposible no quererlo.

Ich mag dich en alemán significa "me gustas" en alemán... me curré la búsqueda, que no te puedes fiar de lo primero que ves X3 es que Nathaniel se corta mucho, y si no coge las indirectas ya… imagino que una confesión cara a cara lo hará salir corriendo colorado como un tomate, básicamente.

Valió la pena esa hora, ¿eh? Dios, me siento oxidada con el castellano. Sólo escribo en inglés últimamente, y me estoy currando el "Drowning in Fire", mi fic sobre una de mis Sucrettes.

Necesito mejorar, qué queréis que os diga.

Donella, cielo, espero que te haya gustado X3 quién sabe, a lo mejor hago más, por las risas. ¿Por qué no?

Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer, y acordaros de tomaros un Nath(ila) antes de dormir.

… Ese fue malo, sí, lo sé. Shame on me.

_-Mond_


End file.
